Shen Gong What
by DestructessCirque
Summary: When Carlos finds a Shen Gong Wu in Palm Woods Park and accidentally breaks it what happens when James starts to like him just a little too much? THIS IS A SLASH STORY ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this isn't exactly a crossover but I am going to be using some ideas from the old and unfortunately canceled cartoon "Xiaolin Showdown" and REMEMBER! I own NOTHING! Even though I wish I did.**

Leave it to Carlos to find and break a Shen Gong Wu in Palm Woods Park of all possible places in the world.

Melanie had just arrived at the Palm Woods and was searching for the Shen Gong Wu when she lost the sensation she got when a new one had activated and no one was there to claim it. She had decided to come to California to look for this specific Wu while the others were searching for others among the various places in the world.

Carlos had picked up the object he tripped over and broke and decided to bring it back with him to the apartment when a girl stopped him in the hallway asking where he had found it "I tripped over it in the park. I think I broke it." The girl took the two pieces in her hands and asked "What's your name?" "Carlos, from Big Time Rush." "What's that?"

Naturally she had no idea what "Big Time Rush" was because well, she had been in a Xiaolin Temple for the past couple years and had lost almost all connection with the rest of the world except for when the team searched for Wu in different places in the world.

"Only the best band ever." She nodded and said "I'm Melanie. Do you know what this," she motioned to the two pieces of the small golden statue in her hands "was, by any chance?" He shook his head and asked "What is it?" she took a deep breath and said "Follow me." Carlos decided to follow her and soon they were at her apartment. They walked in and Melanie sat the two pieces of the statue on the table along with the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and explained "I am a Xiaolin Dragon; I protect the world by gathering mystical objects called Shen Gong Wu to keep them out of the hands of evil. I was sent here to find a Shen Gong Wu called the Gender Bender which changes the person who uses it into the opposite sex, but it seems that you have broken it." Carlos nodded, completely understanding what she was saying "So what does that mean?" he asked.

She pointed to the scroll and read it "Whoever breaks The Gender Bender shall suffer from its powers until its affects are reversed by either the sister Wu or another with the similar affects."

"And that means what exactly?" Melanie took a deep breath again and said "It means tonight at midnight you are going to be transformed into the female version of yourself and stay that way until we find a way to switch you back." "So what do we do?"

Melanie smiled and said "I'm going to help you, give me your cell phone." Carlos handed her his phone and asked "What are you doing?" "We can't let any of your friends or family know about this so who are you staying with here at the Palm Woods?" "My friends Kendall, James, Logan, Kendall's little sister Katie, and Kendall's mom. My family is still back in Minnesota." Melanie smiled "That's perfect, I'll text them and say there was a family emergency so you had to go back to Minnesota and will be gone for a while, in the mean time you will stay here with me in my apartment and I'll help you blend in, but remember, no one except me can know about this unless I say it's okay." Carlos nodded knowing he should listen to her; she seemed to know what she was doing even though he had no fucking clue.

So Melanie offered the spare bedroom to him and said "See you in the morning."

(Page Break)

Carlos woke up the next morning thinking "What a horrible dream." He stood up, but something was off, his body weight seemed to have been shifted and he looked down to see two perfectly round breasts and asked out loud "It wasn't a dream was it?" Carlos turned to see Melanie in the door way and listened as she said "Nope, not one bit." Carlos was hyperventilating; he couldn't believe this was happening.

Melanie just told him to calm down and breathe, so he listened and asked "What now?" Melanie smiled and said "Now, we go down to the pool and show off your new body, you look to be about my size so you'll borrow some of my stuff. Oh and your name isn't Carlos anymore, for obvious reasons." "Well, what will my name be?"

Melanie thought for a second and asked "What about Alicia?" "I love that." The two smiled at each other and Melanie motioned for Alicia to follow her into her bedroom, Melanie looked through her stuff and found a rainbow striped bikini and told her to put it on. Alicia put the bathing suit on and Melanie helped her tie it in the back behind her neck so it would stay up. As Melanie changed into a black with white polka dot bikini he noticed how fit her body was and how perfectly shaped every feature was and asked "Did martial arts really do all that for your body?" Melanie smiled and said "Everything except my boobs, I have my mom to thank for these." Melanie handed Carlos a tank top and jean shorts to wear until they got down to the pool and she wore similar clothes. The pair walked down and as Carlos sat down on one of the lounge chairs he subtly pointed to his James, Kendall, and Logan sitting next to them and Melanie asked "Those your friends?" Alicia nodded and asked "You think it'd be okay of I messed with them a little?" Melanie smiled and said "Waste of an opportunity if you didn't."

So Carlos took the lounge chair closest to his friends and started stripping himself of the tank top and jeans and couldn't help but over hear James pointing out the "hot babes" to their left. Carlos smiled and leaned back on the blue cushion and stretched out his long smooth legs. He looked over to Melanie and saw that her figure looked exactly the same, if it wasn't for Melanie's long blonde hair and light skin compared to his long black locks and perfectly tanned skin they would look like twins. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he leaned back again and relaxed in the sun when he heard a familiar clearing of the throat and turned to see James staring at him so he asked "Can I help you?" He remembered what Melanie had said, no one can know except her so he played the part as best he could. "Hey, I'm James, I'm in a band, Big Time Rush, you've probably heard of us." She cocked her head to the side and said "Is that some kind of boy band or something?" He couldn't help but think "This should be fun." But then he thought about his secret crush, almost admiration for James and decided that he could make things even more fun.

James looked a little hurt "Actually yeah, there are four of us, I don't know if you've noticed but, I'm the good-looking one of the group." Carlos just nodded uninterestedly and asked "Am I supposed to care?" He couldn't help but notice the hurt look that seemed to flash across James's face in a split second then turn back into his shining eyes and thousand watt smile again. Carlos felt a little bad about saying that, he knew that James's image meant everything to him so Alicia asked "What kind of music do you guys sing?" As James explained everything Carlos already knew he couldn't help but smile at how excited James got when talking about everything having to do with Big Time Rush, it was almost like what they did everyday and had now become the groups everyday routine still seemed to be seen as a dream through his eyes.

Alicia and James had been talking for a while and didn't even realize that it was starting to get dark out. Alicia was now wearing her denim shorts and tank top over her bikini while the two of them were walking into the lobby. Carlos remembered about Melanie and looked back to see her cornered by Kendall in one of the tents next to the pool. After Jo had moved back to North Carolina, Kendall had been in a romantic slump, not even bothering to look at girls, but with how sexy Melanie was, nobody could really blame him.

Carlos was now standing in front of the elevator with James standing in front of him and was shocked to hear James ask "Do you wanna maybe go out tomorrow night?" Carlos thought for a second, he had never seen any girl turn James down, but James was his best friend, he couldn't go on a date with him, but James's image meant everything to him, absolutely everything, and it would more than likely crush him if any girl turned him down. Carlos couldn't stop himself before Alicia said "I'd love to," Alicia took James's hand and grabbed the gel pen out of her bag to write down her phone number for the new phone Melanie had given her and continued "text me any time you like." Alicia winked at James and stepped into the elevator, she waved goodbye as the doors slid closed, what had he just done?

**So, that is the first chapter, I want to thank ItsPopularICantLikeItNow for helping me so much with this story that I've wanted to write for a while, we really hope you guys like it and please review to tell us what you all think. Please remember I own nothing and also remember that this is in fact my very first fanfiction EVER and since I'm new to fanfiction and all, plus I have school so don't freak if I don't get chapters out as quickly as other people. BYE, and remember, I love you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos sat on the couch in Melanie's apartment thinking about what he had just done. He had accepted to go on a date with one of his best friends, and James none the less, James had lost his virginity freshman year to girls in the senior class, James was a notorious player and there was no telling what he would do.

Melanie walked into the apartment and saw him sitting on the couch so she asked "You worried about what you did yesterday?" He nodded and answered "We're going to the movies tonight." Melanie thought for a second before saying "You're going." Carlos shot his head up to look at her "What do you mean I'm going? James fucks every girl he has ever gone out with." Melanie just continued "You said that no girl has ever turned James down, except for the Jennifers but that is completely different because they are total bitches. If you, one girl, suddenly turn him down out of nowhere don't you think he'll want an answer, some kind of explanation?" "Well, yeah but I can't go out with him, what if he wants do to something?" Melanie took a deep breath before saying "You're going to a movie right?" Carlos nodded and Melanie continued "A movie theater is a very public place, he couldn't possibly do much more than maybe a kiss and even with that you can say that you just met him and you feel uncomfortable with doing anything." Carlos stood up "That is brilliant." Melanie smiled "I know, I know. Now go get ready, he should be here soon." Carlos was about to go change when he spun around and asked "Wait, where were you?" Melanie looked down and mumbled "With Kendall." Carlos just smiled and went to go change into the outfit Melanie was making him wear.

A few minutes later Alicia walked into the living room wearing a short purple dress and black two inch heels. Her long black hair was falling in waves and Melanie barely finished her "You look great." When there was a knock on the door. Melanie gave Carlos a thumbs up before disappearing into her bedroom, Carlos took a deep breath before opening the door. James looked her up and down he looked at Alicia's beautiful face and said "Wow, you look incredible." Alicia looked down blushing "Thanks."

(Page Break)

Sitting in the dark movie theater James and Carlos were watching a classic scary movie guaranteed to make you throw up "The Wizard of Gore" James had told Carlos this trick, take a girl to see a scary movie so they latch onto you the entire time so you can make your move, but what James didn't know was that Carlos had seen this move seventeen times and had built up an immunity to it. So as Alicia was sitting next to him, James couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't cringing in fear as the movie played, and because he wasn't paying attention he didn't get scared. He hooked his arm around Alicia and looked at her from the corner of his eye, she just looked at his hand on her shoulder but didn't think much of it and turned back to the movie. James just didn't understand. Most girls would be begging him to leave and go farther by now, but Alicia didn't seem interested at all. James was supposed to be irresistible, incredible, the best looking guy any girl he'd ever taken out had ever been with, but that was back in Minnesota. Honestly, James hadn't asked any girls out since they got to California, at least not intentionally anyway, well except the Jennifers, that was a completely different thing. He had only asked them out because the other guys were doing it and he only went after Jo because it seemed like the obvious thing to do, but he didn't understand the attraction, she had the body of a ten year old boy, had a horrible singing voice, couldn't act to save her life, and she was just a flat out bitch most of the time, always jumping to conclusions. Seriously, what did she honestly think Kendall and Jordin Sparks could have done in a fucking well with James, Carlos, and Logan looking down on them like they were or could have been doing in the middle of the pool area. It seemed to be completely different with Alicia, she was exotically beautiful, gorgeous even, perfect sun kissed skin, long beautiful black hair, big wide chocolate colored eyes, and a perfectly in shape body. James wouldn't lie, it was definitely her body that he first noticed, but as the two were talking he found that she had a lot of very interesting things to say and had found that he felt like he had known her his entire life.

When he had voiced this Alicia just smiled and said "I'm a people person." After hearing that James couldn't help but think about Carlos, it really wasn't like him to leave like that without more than just a text saying where he was going.

(Page Break)

After the movie James had taken Alicia home without making a single move or any suggestions of going farther. As the two were walking through the Palm Woods aimlessly and were just talking. James had asked if there was anything about her no one else knew and Carlos said "I don't have a gag reflex." Before he realized what he had said the words had already slipped past Carlos's lips. James looked at him and asked "Really?" Carlos realized what he had said and answered "Forget I ever said that." James nodded and the two moved on as they wandered through the lobby. For some reason James felt a certain connection to Alicia, like she was exactly what he needed, but James didn't even know he needed anything.

The two stopped in front of the stairwell and before they walked up James leaned down and kissed Alicia's perfectly kissable lips. James could feel the sparks exploding from the kiss, like everything was perfect, like he belonged there kissing Alicia. Carlos couldn't believe that James had actually kissed him but it felt right, oh so right. How could something he knew was so wrong feel so right? So, he didn't pull away, he let James kiss him and could honestly say that James was an incredible kisser, but then again, Carlos had never kissed anyone else, this was his first kiss.

There was a noise that seemed like a clearing of the throat and the two pulled away from each other so fast their eyes were still closed, they opened their eyes and saw Bitters standing there and looking at them. Neither of them said a word, James looked down at Alicia beside him and saw her eyes wide and playing with her fingers. Bitters just rolled his eyes and walked away saying "Teenagers" Carlos placed his hands over his mouth trying to keep from laughing. James smiled and took her hand leading her up the stairs, and they both started laughing once the door behind them clicked shut. The two walked up the stairs and when they arrived at Melanie and Alicia's apartment door Carlos thought for a second before opening the door. He turned and gave James a quick kiss on the lips before slipping into the apartment and shutting the door.

James smiled to himself as he walked to apartment 2J, when he reached the apartment door he opened the door and took a step inside, but he froze. Sitting on the couch were Kendall and Melanie making out. James stepped out of the apartment and thought for a second, Logan was out with Camille, Katie was with Mrs. Knight on another trip, and Carlos was still in Minnesota. How did Kendall get Melanie into the apartment? Alicia had said that Melanie usually didn't like dating when in reality she wasn't allowed to when she was in the temple which was apparently all the time.

(Page Break)

Melanie had left apartment 2J and was now going into her own and saw Carlos sitting on the couch. She sat down beside him and asked "How'd it go?" "Well, he doesn't suspect anything." "What do you mean?" Carlos looked at her and answered "He kissed me." Melanie understood completely, Carlos didn't want to get hurt or hurt James, Carlos had gotten his first kiss and it was magical. He knew James felt it too, James was being himself, he never did that with girls, he could almost feel how much this meant to James.

"Wait, where were you?" Carlos asked. Melanie hesitantly answered "With Kendall." "Doing what exactly?" "Nothing really, just uh…making out."

Carlos smiled at her, what was going on?

**Second chapter, I really hope you guys like this and don't worry, there is definitely a lot more to come : ) so please review and tell me what you think or if you think there is anything I should add or change or if you just want to say hi that works to. I also like hugs *wink* *wink***


End file.
